Cosette Smile
by LovelyLadyMarMar
Summary: Kagome/random males/females. Short one-shots and drabbles. Request and suggestions are welcome! Newest: Kagome/Aulë LOTR pairing
1. Say My Name

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach**

**Pairing:** Kagome/Zaraki

* * *

**Say My Name**

* * *

_My name, say my name._

The words that used to echo through his ears died on her voice box. Because he won't listen.

She should know she had silently whispered it to him for over a century, but alas to no avail, he rejected her.

A young woman, once a lively person, now a mere shadow. No longer a solid, but stuck in a fading corporeal form.

The once picturesque scenery of her world no longer existed, only a void.

Aware of life only through those jingling bells.

_Jingle, jingle._

Every step he took to get away from her she heard those damnable bells. She wished she could destroy them. Stop them from pestering her.

Small things really. So small, yet so annoying to her ears.

In the beginning she used to have small influences over his body and sometimes during battle a couple might "accidentally" fall off.

_But then the little pink haired brat would put more on._

Why couldn't the pinky just leave them where they lay. Bringing no more harm to her sore ears and broken heart.

Yet she couldn't hate the girl, she was innocent and cared for by him.

But she could despise those bells. Even if her heart did ache to be in their position. At least they were by his side, useful to him, even if in a childish way.

Watching him use them during his battle with the carrot-top shinigami.

"How I envy both of them."

Her train of thought had gone morbid these past few decades.

Laughter soon erupted from her throat out of nowhere.

"Here I am a mighty zanpakuto envious of lifeless trinkets and a small child." Tears streaked down her corporeal cheeks, straight through her. Dropping on an invisible lake with the rest of her useless tears.

The laughter turned into a choked sob, but she refused to cry like a baby, rubbing her cheeks raw. Afraid he might see her so weak and pathetic.

"Zaraki if you can still hear me, please say my name."

**Fin. ****Review tell me what you think, taking requests.**


	2. Blind but Seeing

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto**

**Summary:** A girl without use of one hand and her legs. Eyes that can only see memories, but still stay open. Forbidden love.

* * *

**Blind but Seeing**

* * *

"Isn't it lovely?"

A pale hand cupped the illuminating moon.

"It is." Her companion said softly.

Soft, pliant curls swished as she turned her head to see her companion. Blushing, when she felt soft puff of breath so close to her lips. The smell of fresh sandalwood and honey.

"Mhmm," how she loved the smell of _him._

Attempting to look away, but his gloved hand, took gentle hold of her chin.

Lifting the bottom of his mask. He pressed a chaste kiss to her cool lips.

Pulling back with a frown.

"You're cold."

"Not if you kiss me again," she whispered sweetly.

And so he appeased her, there lips meeting in a sweet kiss. The passion of their love warming them both, till he had to leave.

"I wish you could stay."

She glanced at the moon, longing for it to grant her wish.

"As do I."

"I love you Madara Uchiha."

Madara gazed upon her face lovingly. Running a hand through her silky black tresses. Placing soft kisses to every corner of her face.

Her eyes that looked, but truly could not see.

Hands clenched when he thought about her sacrifice for him. _Her special eyes_. Loosening them so he didn't yank her hair.

"As I love you, Kagome Senju."

His head rested atop hers, both looking towards the moon.

"Don't worry my love, I will forge a world of peace where we can be together forever."

Her hand reached up running over his face, seeing him as the blind woman she really was. Wanting so badly to see him.

Madara placed her hand back in her lap. His mask sliding back into place.

"May the moon be my witness."

His words caressed her through the wind, signaling his departure. For he never said goodbye.

_His promise. _She smiled when she thought about them living a peaceful life together.

Despite how tired Kagome felt, she couldn't sleep here. For surely her brother would then know her secret if she fell asleep up on the balcony.

Struggling with just one hand, she rolled down into her room. Her only blessing was that her big brother Hashirama had given into her request for the top floor room.

As she fell asleep she dreamed of her love and their future.

**Fin.**


	3. Fan Girl's Wet Dream

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter**

**Summary:** Nothing wrong with fan girl having a wet dream.

**Pairing:** Kagome (one-sided) / Snape

* * *

**Fan Girl's Wet Dream**

* * *

"Itai," Kagome hissed silently when her head hit the headboard, glaring up at the one who assaulted her.

His straightforward nose, permanent scowl. Those slightly chapped lips. Dark locks that matched her own.

Her gaze traveled upward towards his eyes. But the look in his eyes had her looking back down.

_That look in his eyes...like a snake about to devour a mouse._

And despite the consequences she might face she looked back up ready to make a stand when his lips descended on hers.

His mouth was everywhere sweeping every crevice of her being languidly.

His touch all over her, caressing.

His body covered in a thin sheen of sweat from their previous activities on his office desk.

She moaned when he ground his manhood into her pus-

**"MAAAAA Kagome's making the _NASTY_ noises in her sleep again!"**

Kagome bolted from her wet dream, growling much like a dog. Her maidenhood felt damp, but she didn't even care.

Throwing on her robe and bolted after her brother who had come into her room again without her permission...again.

"Looks like I'll be an only child after today." A murderous look in her eye.

While her brother ran screaming bloody murder.

_I'm never watching Harry Potter before bed ever again._

**FIN.**


	4. Bad Luck Cat

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter**

**Summary:** Cats bring bad luck, yet we love them so much.

**Pairing:** Kagome / Minerva** (Mother/Daughter)**

**Agnst**

* * *

**Bad Luck Cat**

* * *

It was a chilly winter and a little girl sat in front of the fireplace, swathed in a large blanket.

A small pudgy hand reached out from the comforter, petting the black cat.

The little girl giggled when the cat licked her palm.

"Teehee, haha."

When the sound of a powerful wind clanging against the wooden door reached their ears, the cat backed away. Suddenly it was changing, but before it could fully shapeshift the dark shadows shadows struck.

A small gasp and cry of pain was heard, before a small thud was heard.

Minerva transformed, but it was too late.

The shadows were dealt with with a light magic spell.

Tears stung her cheeks as she ran forward gathering her two year old daughter into her arms.

"No no no, please-oh god not my baby, my Kagome."

Minerva distraught barely made it to Hogwarts. Her emotions a wreck.

Albus was up as soon as she entered his office.

"A-albus please. Oh God Albus, my baby, please help her she's all I have left." She pleaded with him.

_I lost my husband, I can't lose my child too._

She held her still little girl in her arms. Albus had a grim look on his face.

But nothing could be done, she was dead and she was going to stay that way.

Later it was speculated an ancient dark spell was used. Meant for Minerva, but unfortunately the wrong hair was taken from her house.

After that unfortunate day Minerva never returned to the home she had lived in with husband and child. And she learned to shapeshift at new bounds for an animagus. And every time she perchance saw a girl with black hair and blue eyes she would always call out her daughter's name. But no one ever looked back.

* * *

**FIN. So sad...Review tell me what you think. Any request?**


	5. A Fallen Star

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Lord of the RIngs**

**Summary:** A gift to one of the Ainur, _a fallen star._

**Pairing:** Kagome /Aulë

* * *

**A Fallen Star**

* * *

A slim woman swathed in a thin white cloth ran through the ethereal forest at an inhuman pace. Hair as black as night flickering in the wind as she ran.

Eyes so blue the reflected the oceans and the skies.

Behind her at almost the same pace as her was a large man. Chin length brown hair and an impressive muscular build with a large hammer on his back.

Soon the forest faded away leaving the woman with nowhere to run. Looking to and fro around the meadow for somewhere to hide. Before finding none to no avail.

Turning to face her predator. Gulping as he entered the meadow.

She braced herself as she was brought to the ground, the both of them tumbling into the large meadow of flowers. When they finally stopped he was hovering over her. An immense man, like a giant in comparison to her.

"I caught you Ka-go-me," his deep voice whispered huskily in her ear, pulling her closer.

Kagome cheeks burned a bright red.

He turned bringing her on top of him. She meeped, while he chuckled heartily.

"A-aulë this is indecent," Kagome stammered.

But the smith ainur paid her words no mind. Sitting up while holding her close as he looked up at the night sky.

Kagome followed his gaze, looking up at her brothers and sisters shining brightly. The thought of not being there with them saddened her.

Aulë arms wound around her hips, placing a kiss to the crown of her head. "Stop looking so sad, your family will think I'm being mean to you again," he said playfully.

Smiling she touched his arm affectionately.

Varda had given her to the ainur when his wife Yavanna left him to join with the ents.

At first she had hated it, but if had been the queen of stars who had asked her so she had complied.

_Yet as time passed I came to know him and slowly fell for his rugged charms._

She smiled up at him, pressing a kiss to the middle of his chest. Compared to him she was like his creations, _a dwarf._

Aulë smiled, bending down to kiss her. The love that had grown between them was strong. He would make sure she never left his side.

_My precious fallen star._

* * *

**Done. Review tell me what you think, taking requests.**


End file.
